Все мужчины делают это
by Alyona
Summary: Слэш Уоррик-Ник, упоминание основного рейринга. Будьте осторожны.


**ВСЕ МУЖЧИНЫ ДЕЛАЮТ ЭТО**

**Автор:** Алёна  
**Фэндом:** CSI  
**Жанр:** чёрт знает )))  
**Пейринг: ** Рик Браун/Ник Стоукс, упоминание грандерса  
**Рейтинг:** R. До NС, кажется, не дотянула.  
**Дисклаймер: ** все чужое  
**От автора:** фик по "чужому" пейрингу написан для vzhik в качестве "долга чести" за помощь в создании клипа. Продолжение текста "Душевая кабинка" из серии "Волшебное слово".  
**Саммари: ** "в голову упорно лезла всякая чушь вроде приятеля Уоррика Брауна – голого и в дУше. Брауна, который проезжается ладонями Нику по спине и гогочет: "А-а, тебе нравится?" Идиот какой-то."

&

Лучший способ отдохнуть после смены – это съесть привезенную на дом пиццу, залакировать ее бутылкой пива и лечь спать. Нет, конечно, если бы пива было больше – было бы лучше. Но в холодильнике осталась только одна бутылка, а бежать лень. Ник и не побежал. Он просто рухнул в кровать и попытался заснуть. Однако в голову упорно лезла всякая чушь вроде приятеля Уоррика Брауна – голого и в дУше. Брауна, который проезжается ладонями Нику по спине и гогочет: "А-а, тебе нравится?"  
Идиот какой-то.  
Нравится, не нравится – Ник что, докладывать ему обязан, что у него уже черт-те сколько времени не было секса? Потому что – с кем? Сару – жалко. Да и не подкатишь к ней с пошлым "Сарочка, пойдем по пиву, а потом продолжим у меня!" У нее любовь: большая и светлая. К Гриссому. Хотя... в свете того, что говорил Браун, Сара с этой любовью доживет до пенсии, а так ничего и не дождется.  
Нет, все-таки Рик врет. Чтоб Гриссом? Да был из этих? На которых в Техасе до сих пор косо смотрят? Да не может быть. Гил мужик правильный, просто девушка хорошая ему пока не попалась. Как и Нику, в общем-то.  
Нет, в самом деле – такое длительное воздержание вредит здоровью и полноценному отдыху.  
Всякий нормальный парень в таком состоянии либо вызвал бы девочку на дом, либо пошел бы в ванную и занялся самообслуживанием. Однако девочками по вызову Ник банально брезговал: еще после той истории с проституткой Кристи. А он еще ее пожалел, эххх! А самоудовлетворение у него, скажем так, не получалось. Нет, с техническими моментами было все в порядке. Но на душе потом становилось почему-то так погано, что хоть вешайся. Может, дело в маме, которая все детство его пилила, что "так делают только плохие мальчики", и заставляла во время сна держать руки строго поверх одеяла?  
Пива бы еще, – но в магазин идти неохота.  
Провертевшись так часа полтора, бедный парень все-таки заснул. Но поспать ему удалось недолго.  
Проснулся он от глухих ударов по входной двери. И воплей:  
- Стоукс! Открывай!  
Ник вскочил и первые секунды даже сообразить не мог, что это происходит. Всего несколько месяцев назад к нему в дом вломился этот психованный идиот, который чуть его не прикончил, и поэтому Ник побаивался любых незваных гостей. Но этот гость молотил в дверь все сильнее, а вопил все громче:  
- Стоукс, кретин! Долго я буду ждать?  
Ник на цыпочках подошел к двери и посмотрел в глазок.  
За дверью стоял Уоррик Браун собственной персоной. С ящиком пива в руках.  
Ник отпер дверь и невольно отшатнулся, когда приятель даже не вошел – ввалился в квартиру.  
- Что ж ты стучишь, а не звонишь?  
- Я ногой стучу, у меня руки заняты. Пивом, - ответил гость. Он уже был хорошо навеселе.  
И тут Ник вспомнил, как Браун, демонстративно намываясь в дУше, рассказывал, что сегодня пойдет на свидание. С красивой девушкой, которая ему даст.  
Неужели не дала? Странно.  
- Рик, - начал Стоукс осторожно, - а как же твоя девушка?  
- Св-волочь она, а не девушка. Неси пиво в кухню.  
Ник подумал, что сейчас лопнет от любопытства. И не сдержался:  
- Что? Не дала?  
- Неет, - мрачно вздохнул Уоррик. – А знаешь почему?  
- Если честно – не представляю даже!  
Браун покосился на приятеля весьма подозрительно. И нехотя пояснил:  
- Мы с ней по интернету познакомились. И ни разу друг друга не видели. Она в реале оказалась ничего так, симпатичненькая... беленькая такая девушка. Но когда она меня увидела, то залепила прямо в лоб: мол, почему я ее не предупредил, что я... в общем, негр! Что она с цветными не встречается, очень просит ее извинить, и все такое…  
- Ну и дура, – брякнул Стоукс. Уоррик опять посмотрел на него как-то странно:  
- Думаешь?  
- Конечно, - Нику захотелось хоть как-то подбодрить приятеля. – Все бабы – дуры. Пойдем пиво пить.  
Уоррик еще раз очень подозрительно покосился на Ника и пошел вслед за ним на кухню.

Ник Стоукс, наверное, очень устал за предыдущие дни. Или одной пиццы ему все-таки было мало. Так или иначе, пиво очень быстро ударило Нику в голову. Может этот идиот Браун специально принес крепкого? Но разговоры от серьезных (машины, парапланы, мотоциклы) становились все более фривольными (девушки вообще, личный опыт и прочие разные постельные дела). Вскоре Уоррик предложил забрать остатки пива и пойти в гостиную. Смотреть телевизор.  
- У тебя порнушки нет? – подмигнул он Нику.  
Стоукс покраснел. У него в доме не было порнушки: потому что полгода назад мама, приехавшая без предупреждения, сделала в его отсутствие уборку. И, найдя вышеупомянутую порнушку, устроила своему взрослому сыну настоящий скандал. Кричала, что "такая распущенность непозволительна для работника полицейской системы", и велела при ней все эти диски вынести на помойку. Да еще предварительно разломать на кусочки.  
Если рассказать это Уоррику – он поднимет Ника на смех. И справедливо.  
- Нет у меня порнушки, - признался Ник. – Старая вся надоела – знакомым раздал, а новую никак не куплю.  
- Черт, - скорчил гримасу Браун. – Только разговорились…  
- Рик, а скажи, - начал Ник, которого как-то странно мучило любопытство: в конце концов, криминалист он или нет? – Вот сегодня утром ты говорил... про Гриссома. А почему ты так в этом уверен?  
- В чем? – захлопал глазами Уоррик. – Что я про Гриссома говорил?  
Ник даже разозлился. Что, у Брауна склероз, что ли?  
- Да то, что Гриссом с Сандерсом спит, - выскочило как-то. Может, пиво давало о себе знать. Уж больно оно по мозгам шибает.  
- Спит, - кивнул Уоррик со знанием дела.  
Тоже мне, эксперт.  
- Ты что, свечку держал? – снова вырвалось у Ника, но уже не заинтересованно, а раздраженно.  
- Да видно же. Ты мозги свои включи, если они есть у тебя, конечно, - Уоррик нагло хохотнул. – И понаблюдай, как они друг на друга пялятся… можно подумать, ты сам ни на кого так не смотрел никогда. Вот как ты на девушку смотришь, когда ее хочешь?  
- То девушка, - вывернулся Ник. Потому что он, хоть убей, не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз с ним рядом была девушка, которую он хотел. Кристи? Может быть. Но это давно было…  
И тут Уоррик сказал совершенно непонятную вещь. Отхлебнул пива и выдал:  
- А какая разница?..  
- Как это – какая?.. – Ник подумал, что он уже ничего не понимает в том, что происходит. Неужели он лучшему другу, ловеласу и сердцееду, должен ТАКИЕ вещи вслух объяснять? – Рик, ты прикалываешься, что ли? Ты правда не знаешь, чем мужчина от женщины отличается?..  
- Очень немногим, - развязно произнес Браун. – Подумаешь, у девушки на одно отверстие больше. Зато, как ты сам верно сказал, все бабы - дуры и сволочи, и ни одна из них тебя никогда до конца не поймет, потому что у них в голове тряпки и побрякушки! А мужик, если он тебе еще и друг, никогда не будет тебе парить мозги! Вот, кстати, сегодня: она рожу воротит, что я негр! Да ни один мужик у меня еще рожу не воротил, что я негр…  
Ник почувствовал, что его сейчас стошнит.  
- Рик? Ты имеешь в виду, что…  
- Да! – разошелся Браун. – И что ты на меня так смотришь? По крайней мере, нету глупых вопросов "когда же ты на мне женишься!" Да, я спал с мужиками, и должен тебе сказать, что все мужики хоть раз в жизни делают это, только не всем рассказывают…  
- Рик, Рик, погоди, - Стоукс уже не рад был, что спросил: по крайней мере, когда Уоррик начал рассказывать о себе такие вещи.– Это же глупости какие-то, в самом деле. Я даже не представляю себе, как это технически...  
- А ты у Сандерса спроси, вы же приятели, - веселился Браун. – Спроси, спроси, он тебе мно-ого интересного расскажет! Про стимуляцию простаты, например…  
- Пошел ты, – растерянно ответил Ник.  
- Куда? – хитро прищурился Уоррик. - Ну, скажи, куда? В задницу или на хрен? Куда скажешь, туда и пойду. Причем вот прям щас… - Он с угрожающим видом придвинулся к Нику. Тот отшатнулся.  
- Рик, прекрати, ты пьян!  
- И ты пьян, - заявил Браун. – Так почему бы нам по пьяни не отжечь эксперимент, а? Вот будет тебе потом о чем с Сандерсом в курилке опытом поделиться… Причем должен тебе сказать, - Уоррик наклонился совсем близко, и его дыхание, отдающее пивом, обжигало Нику лицо, - что я далеко не такой тормоз, как Гриссом, у меня опыта уж всяко больше... Тебе понравится… тебе же в дУше сегодня понравилось? Понравилось, я видел, не ври…  
- Пошел ты! – Ник вскочил с дивана, на котором они оба сидели с пивом. – Ты пьян, убери руки…  
- Значит, так, да? - Браун сделал вид, что обиделся. Или правда обиделся? – Значит, ты не хочешь лучшему другу помочь? Его девушка кинула, он сегодня без секса, а ты, значит, даже эксперимент поставить с ним вместе не желаешь. Можно подумать, ты развалишься! Вон Сандерс же от экспериментов с боссом не развалился, и даже поумнел, должен тебе сказать…  
- Да отвяжись ты от меня со своим Сандерсом! – взбесился Ник. – И не вешай мне на уши лапшу! Я все равно никогда не поверю, что они с Гриссомом... всей вот этой гадостью занимаются…  
- А почему гадостью? – пьяно оскалился Уоррик. – Ты вот сам попробуй разок, а потом говорить будешь. Да не бойся… не мужик ты, что ли…  
Тут Браун резко встал, захватил Ника за шею и уронил обратно на диван. А потом впился в губы приятеля поцелуем, заглушив очередное сдавленное "да пошел ты".  
Ник замахал руками, задергался и под конец все же изловчился двинуть Брауна в грудь:  
- Рик, да ты окосел?..  
- Я окосел?! Это ты окосел! – рявкнул Уоррик, когда оба слегка пришли в себя. - Мамочкин сынок. Сколько времени у тебя не было бабы, а?..  
- Да при чем тут баба?!  
- А при том! Ты посмотри, как у тебя стоит!..  
Ник отвернулся и выматерился сквозь зубы. Да, Уоррик был прав: стояло по полной программе, еще когда пошли все эти разговоры. Тема почему-то странно возбуждала: может, как всё неизвестное? Когда Ник был маленьким, ему всегда хотелось узнавать что-то новое. Бывать в новых местах, знакомиться с новыми людьми. Вот только в сексе не получалось экспериментировать. Мама всегда говорила, что хорошие мальчики так не делают. А уж чтобы с мужиками – за это в Техасе могли самое меньшее избить до полусмерти.  
И вот тебе на: сейчас, вместе того, чтобы съездить приятелю по уху, покрыть его пятиэтажным матом и вышибить из квартиры под зад коленом, Ник озадачился в глубине души вопросом – а что это вообще такое, секс с мужиком? Неужели это вправду так приятно, как мелет сейчас Уоррик? Да и Грэг вроде в последние два месяца какой-то странно веселый бегает, в этакой смущенной радости: Ник уже было озадачился, что это с ним, а оказывается, вон что! А потом в голову полезли картинки всякие – про Грэга вместе с Гриссомом: и вместо ожидаемой реакции "фу, ну и гадость", положенной всякому хорошему техасскому мальчику, с Ником произошло совсем другое: на лбу выступил пот, во рту пересохло, а член, зараза, поднялся так, что заметно это было невооруженным глазом. Особенно Уоррику.  
Козел этот Уоррик. Казанова озабоченный, а не друг.  
Более того, Ник ощущал, что, видимо, под действием пива и болтовни Брауна мысли вообще потихоньку пошли куда-то не в ту сторону. В этих самых мыслях строгая мама с вечным "хорошие мальчики так не делают" отступала куда-то на задний план, и на сцену выходило другое: бешеное, всепоглощающее желание. Было уже все равно, с кем целоваться, с кем тискаться, и кто засунет руку тебе в штаны. А уж о чем-то большем Ник и подумать боялся: ему казалось, что тогда его разорвет на клочки: целиком, причем начиная с члена.  
Господи, хоть бы кончить в трусы, что ли, и финита этим мучениям…  
- Так что, одумался? - хрипло засмеялся Уоррик, глядя на то, как приятель постепенно краснеет, облизывает губы и дышит чаще и глубже. – Ну, перестань ломаться, Ники, давай позабавимся, пока я добрый. У тебя же небось скоро яйца лопнут!  
- Не лопнут, - попытался съехидничать Ник. – Я регулярно дрочу в ванной.  
- Ой, да что ты? А разве хорошие техасские мальчики так делают?  
И тут Ник сорвался.  
- Хорошие техасские мальчики еще и не так делают, - прорычал он и бросился на Брауна. Тот от удивления открыл рот – и Ник тут же воспользовался этим в своих интересах. Хм, Уоррик и не знал, что его приятель может так бешено целоваться.  
- Да ты... уйди ты… придурок... - прохрипел Браун, пытаясь оттолкнуть Ника и слизывая капли крови с прокушенной губы. – Озверел совсем, маньяк сексуальный…  
Ника по-настоящему несло. Он взял Уоррика за грудки и встряхнул.  
– Ну что?! Я теперь достаточно плохой мальчик для тебя, ты, идиот?  
- Нет еще, - быстренько сориентировался Браун, отвечая хриплым полушепотом Нику на ухо. – Хочешь стать совсем плохим мальчиком? Отсоси у меня…  
- Штаны снимай, – таким же шепотом отозвался Ник. – У меня руки трясутся.  
Вдвоем они общими усилиями освободили Уоррика от джинсов и трусов. Ник еще мельком подумал, что такие стринги мама никогда бы не разрешила ему носить. А впрочем, какая сейчас мама?  
Он завтра же пойдет и тоже купит себе стринги. И будет надевать их по выходным. Когда они с Уорриком будут пить пиво, лопать пиццу и…  
Тут Ник почувствовал, что ему легонько надавливают руками на плечи.  
- Давай… - шептал Уоррик прерывающимся голосом. – Давай, Ники... давай, ковбой... Только зубы прячь, слышишь? Осторожнее…  
"Господи, и как бабы этим не давятся?" – пронеслось в голове у Ника, когда член уперся ему в глотку. Аж слезы выступили на глазах, и кашель задушил. А Рик все шептал куда-то Нику в макушку:  
- Аккуратней, Ники... ты весь не заглатывай на первый раз, только головку… да… вот так, губами, губами обхвати…  
Ник был умным мальчиком и быстро обучался. Он прислушивался к тем рваным стонам, которые издавал его приятель где-то наверху, и старался делать всё так, чтобы стоны эти становились всё сильнее и прерывистее.  
- Ооо... Ааа... Бля, ковбой, маму твою так... ой, молодец какой, черт тебя подери… давай, Ник, давай, мальчик, еще-еще-еще... бля, осторожно, сейчас кончуааааа!!  
Ник не успел отстраниться, и все, что предназначалось нынешней девушке Уоррика, хлынуло самому Нику в глотку. Он поперхнулся, закашлялся, стал отплевываться... и почувствовал, как Браун медленно гладит его по голове.  
- Ох ты, ковбой... да ты супер просто! Ну ничего, ничего, сплюнь на первый раз, что осталось: только дай я сяду, ноги подкашиваются, маму так…  
Уоррик сел на диван и откинулся на спинку, прикрыв глаза. А Ник осторожно сел рядом, полностью ошарашенный.  
- Эй, Рик… Это чё, правда? Правда тебе так клёво было, что ли?  
В голове у Ника была полная каша. В общем он помнил, как бывает, когда тебе делают минет. Девушки. Но чтоб мужик? Неужели Уоррик Браун, сердцеед и ловелас, к которому клеились все девицы лаборатории (разве что кроме Сары), может так стонать и дергаться, когда ему отсасывает его приятель Ник Стоукс?  
Ник хлебнул еще пива, чтобы забить вкус спермы во рту.  
Чепуха какая-то. Быть такого не может. Прямо хоть правда приходи на работу и расспрашивай этого… Сандерса.  
В голову пришла еще одна нелепая мысль: "Интересно, а босс так же крышей едет после этого?"  
Проклятье. Зря он об этом подумал. Потому что стоило ему представить эту парочку - Грэга с боссом - в той же диспозиции, в которой не так давно был сам Ник с Уорриком, а потом, черт подери, представить их еще и наоборот – как проклятый член, притихший было во время "эксперимента", опять активизировался. И напрягся так, что Нику стало больно.  
Ну еще бы. Столько, мать их за ногу, эротических впечатлений!  
Ник решил, что надо восстановить справедливость. Друзья они или нет?  
- Рик, а Рик, – потряс они приятеля за плечо, - слушай, а как же я? Мне в твоем присутствии просто дрочить неинтересно…  
- Отдышаться-то дай, маньяк сексуальный, - довольно улыбнулся Уоррик. – Поиметь тебя сейчас я не смогу, но кое-что еще в моих силах…  
После этих слов Браун сполз с дивана и устроился на полу. У Ника между ног. Не надевая штанов.  
- И чего уставился на меня? Стаскивай свои тряпки. Или тебе помочь?  
Да, Нику надо было помочь. Он от таких событий ошалел окончательно.  
Опять пришлось действовать общими усилиями. А потом…  
Вот потом Стоукс окончательно понял, что к маминым нравоучениям больше не вернется. Потому что делающие минет девушки – это была какая-то жалкая пародия на то, что он чувствовал сейчас, сидя у себя на диване с закрытыми глазами. То, как девицы еле-еле, словно брезгуя, скользят своими губками по члену, боясь размазать помаду – даже раздражало, и поэтому Ник минет не любил. Но это!.. Жаркий, умело втягивающий рот, пухлые губы, пальцы, мягко сжимающие мошонку, язык, вновь и вновь дразнящий головку – да уж, неудивительно: Браун знал все самые чувствительные места на члене. Может, он и прав насчет того, что только мужик мужика в постели может лучше всего понять?  
Но дальше Нику было уже нечем думать. Потому что все его мозги устремились на выход – вместе с изрядной порцией спермы в горло Уоррика Брауна. Который даже не отстранился и не сплюнул. А глотнул с довольным выражением лица, вытирая рот ладонью:  
- Вот так-то, ковбой. Считаю эксперимент полностью удавшимся.  
И допил пиво из бутылки Ника.

Спать они легли только под утро - после того, как Ник облазил всю свою квартиру в поисках презервативов, а Уоррик, бродя за ним по пятам, издевался "давай сходим в аптеку, заодно и пива купим". Ник отругивался, что пива в аптеке точно не продают, а Браун предлагал тогда навестить Сандерса, у которого наверняка найдутся и пиво, и резинки. Ник спрашивал, что делать, если у Сандерса в доме они застанут босса, а еще круче – самого Сандерса с боссом в постели; Уоррик гоготал, пихая Ника в бок "ну давай быстрей ищи, тормоз", Ник гоготал в ответ и пихал Уоррика тоже, потом они повисали друг на друге… и наконец Уоррик вспомнил, что у него в бумажнике как раз лежали две резинки, и если у Ника найдется какой-нибудь крем, то он, Уоррик, покажет хозяину дома, что такое настоящий мужской секс!.. А потом они вдвоем попёрлись в душ, и там правда нашли какой-то крем для рук – для увядающей кожи, потому что оставила этот крем как раз мама Ника; и Уоррик еще ржал на тему "Ники, а у тебя вокруг ануса увядающая кожа?" Ник отвечал "сам увянь, пидорас", Уоррик шутливо вскидывался "Я пидорас?! На себя посмотри", а кончилось все тем, чем и должно было кончиться – бешеным трахом прямо на полу ванной, когда Ник вдруг подумал, что в какой-то степени понимает тех, кто занимается аналом в пассиве. Потому что членом по простате – это было нечто. Это был такой оргазм, ради которого стоило забыть все мамины наставления.  
Уоррик еще долго язвил "да тебе давно нужен был массаж, у тебя там застойные явления", а Ник, только придя в себя, так же язвительно интересовался, нет ли застоя у самого Уоррика, потому что эксперимент опять не завершен: и тогда эксперимент пошел на вторую фазу, во время которой Уоррик ехидно поучал Ника "да кто так растягивает, ты мне задницу порвешь, нежнее там своими граблями, темнота техасская!" А Ник умирал от волнения и желания, чувствуя тесноту и жар там, куда ему вот-вот предстояло попасть уже совсем не пальцами, и чуть не кончил от одного этого предвкушения…  
В общем, когда они проснулись, то долго не могли вспомнить, что было накануне ночью. И только бутылка пива, закатившаяся вчера под кровать, помогла поставить мозги на место.  
- Ничего себе, – сказал Ник, потягиваясь. – Знаешь что, Рик?  
- Ы?.. - пробормотал Уоррик, открывая один глаз.  
- Мне кажется, я начинаю понимать Сандерса. Черт подери всё на свете.  
- Вот видишь, - Уоррик дурацким жестом приподнял указательный палец вверх. – А ломался! Все настоящие мужчины делают это. Хоть раз в жизни. Точно тебе говорю! А в следующий раз я нормальный любрикант принесу, что ли. А то у меня от этой химии для увядающей кожи теперь в заднице какая-то революция!  
- Это не от химии, - хрюкнул Ник, – а оттого, что у меня член толще, чем у тебя. У тебя длиннее, а у меня толще!  
И они опять заржали, а потом пришлось долго выяснять, кто же пойдет за пивом, а кто будет звонить в доставку пиццы.

Когда через шесть лет в Уоррика стреляли - Ник Стоукс плакал. В мужской уборной, в углу. Чтобы никто не видел. Коллеги суетились, звонили в больницу, а он, криминалист со стажем, просто ревел, как баба: потому что в первый раз ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Страшно потерять все то, что было у них в эти годы – сначала каждые выходные, а потом реже – потому что Уоррик женился. Но все-таки…  
И тут Ник почувствовал, как на плечо ему легла чья-то рука. Он обернулся.  
Гриссом.  
- Босс? – Ник быстро вытер лицо ладонью. – Я сейчас… простите, я тут... это…  
- Ничего, Ники, – негромко ответил супервайзор. – Ничего. Поплачь. Все мужчины делают это. Хотя бы раз в жизни.


End file.
